The Shinobi Z-Fighter
by Jrf Steel
Summary: This is a challenge I accepted from SHONENJUMP GUY. Details are inside. Enjoy!


**The Shinobi Z-Fighter**

**AN: First let me say that this fic goes out to Shonen jump guy who asked quite some time ago to take up his challenge and write a Dragonball-Z crossover with Naruto. Shonen jump guy if you're reading this I hope I don't disappoint you pal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball-Z**

**Naruto/DBZ x Over**

**It is the end of the 4th ninja war with Naruto finally defeating Madara/Tobi after killing Sasuke (your choice to keep the emo alive and good or not), only to be caught in a **_**Kamui**_** that transports him to the planet of the Kais. Madara/Tobi then gets his head pulverized by an enraged Sakura/Tsunade for what he did. He is trained alongside Kurumi (fem-Kyuubi) who has been freed from the seal somehow; she has DD cup breasts by the way (perverse giggle). **

**They are trained by the Supreme Kai and Kibito to take care of the android threat. Naruto enters the DBZ world around the time Goku comes back from Yardrat. Naruto will still be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra mode and bijuu chakra mode when merged with Kurumi. Naruto's Nine tailed chakra mode V1 will be equal to a Super Saiyan and after significant training the V2 (the one with the Yondaime like cloak) is equal to Super Saiyan-2 and finally the tailed beast chakra mode is equal to Super Saiyan-3 Goku in the movie wrath of the dragon.**

**You can create a fourth transformation if you want when you reach the DBGT continuation. This should be a harem that includes Kurumi, Android 18 and Zangya. Naruto can incorporate **_**ki**_** usage into his jutsus.**

**Okay so those are the perimeters for the challenge. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ**

It was finally over; the Fourth Shinobi Word War had finally come to an end.

Naruto was on his hands and knees gasping for air, blood and sweat mingled together and fell to the ground pooling around him, his body was numb and it felt as though death was only moments behind him but he was smiling. He was smiling because he had finally defeated the man who had caused him nothing but pain since the minute he was born. His vision was dimming around the edges but he could clearly make out the battered body of Tobi and the single red hate filled eye glaring at him.

"You think you've won don't Uzumaki?" Obito hissed hatefully.

"I know I've won." Naruto said softly but it carried all the way to the leader of the Akatsuki. "The war is over; my precious people are safe and in case you haven't Sasuke as dealt with Madara. Your Moon's Eye Plan will die hear with you and the Elemental Nations will finally know true peace." Naruto collapsed in a heap, with the last of his strength he rolled onto his back and stared at the moving clouds and bright blue sky.

"_NARUTO! NARUTO!"_ Naruto heard the shouts even though they sounded like they were coming from miles away he recognized the voice immediately, it was Sakura.

"The Elemental Nations may know peace but not you. You will never see that peace or your _precious _people again!" Obito declared.

There was nothing Naruto could do as he felt the pull of the _**Kamui **_take a hold of his body. The world distorted around him, the last thing he saw of the Elemental Nations was a clear blue sky.

Sakura arrived in the clearing only long enough to see the Hero of the Nations disappear into a swirling vortex. Later she was told that when others arrived to find her she was crying hysterically kneeling next to the pulverized head of the instigator of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ**

"The time is almost near Lord Kai." A deep voice rumbled.

"I'm aware of that Kibito." A soft spoken but regal voice replied.

The two individuals talking were standing side by side; well actually one was standing while the other was floating inches off the ground next to his companion. One of them was quite large, tall easily topping six feet in height and broad shouldered. He had a dark pink skin tone, long gray hair that looked to be gelled back and reached the top of his shoulders and pointed ears. He stood very erect, his face was stoic, and his only movements were his eyes as the scanned the horizon for threats even though he and his companion were the only beings on the planet. This was Kibito.

His companion was his polar opposite in size and demeanor. He floated next to the stoic figure with an aura of tranquility about him. He was slim and looked like he barely topped the five foot barrier, he is purple skinned, with a white Mo-hawk and he also had pointed ears. His eyes were closed and a small smile adorned his face as he soaked in the quiet. This being was known as the Supreme Kai.

"Forgive me for questioning you my Lord, but shouldn't we be preparing?"

The Supreme Kai opened his eyes and sighed morosely. "There isn't much we can do at the moment. I am at the peak of my abilities; no matter how much I train I will never get any stronger than I am. Not even the combined might of all the Kais could stop Buu the first time. It took an act of desperation and a lot of luck on my part to seal him away."

Kibito's stoic mask cracked as he gaped at his friend and master. "There has to be something Lord Kai."

"There is. I have been keeping a watch on planet Earth where I sealed away Buu. There are a hand-full of people there who have the potential to do away with Buu for good. But before that I suspect they will have other challenges to meet first." The Supreme Kai said.

The Supreme Kai felt it before he saw it. It was a distortion in mid-air off in the distance. He stared at it uncomprehending of what it could. Then something fell out of the vortex and plummeted to the ground.

"Lord Kai!"

Kibito's shout came from a distance and Supreme Kai realized that he was already moving towards the falling object and as he got closer he saw it was a body covered in ragged clothing falling lifelessly to the ground. Supreme Kai used his telekinesis to halt the beings descent. By the time Kibito caught up to him, the Kai was examining this person who appeared out of nowhere. The fellow was young, a teenager by earth standards. Bright blonde hair, 3 tattoos on each cheek and where ever he came from he was in one hellacious fight. His clothes were torn and bloody and his life energy was barely there.

"Heal him Kibito." The Kai ordered.

"Heal him?" Kibito asked incredulously, "My lord we don't know where this person came from, what if he was an enemy?"

"Heal him enough to allow him to regain consciousness and speak to us, I have to know how he got here." Kai said scanning the now empty sky where the boy fell from.

Kibito reluctantly placed his hand over the chest of the stranger and focused on his healing powers. After a few moments the boy groaned and stirred slightly. Kibito focused a little more until he was satisfied.

When Naruto opened his eyes he knew he wasn't dead. He had been in this particular position before, the grogginess, the pain and the reclined position. He had woken up in the hospital feeling like this plenty of times so apparently whatever desperate attempt Obito had attempted had failed. He might have accepted the fact that he was going to die back on the battlefield with Obito but he was damn glad he hadn't. "ha ha ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA!"

"Um excuse me?"

Naruto's near hysterical laughter was caught off abruptly and he swiveled his head in the direction of the voice. He closed his eyes and bit back the urge to groan in pain and the sudden movement. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to focus on what he was seeing. Standing right next to him unnoticed until he spoke was a two people, one with purple tinged skin and the other pink. "Uh…" was Naruto's first response.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well considering the state you were in on your arrival." The purple one said.

"My arrival?"

"Yes. Just moments ago you arrived on my planet through some kind of vortex."

"Planet? What planet?" Naruto asked already dreading the answer.

"The Planet of the Kais." The pink one piped in.

"Planet of the Kais? I'm not on Ninjato anymore?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

Kibito and Supreme Kai exchanged the briefest of glances before Lord Kai spoke. "I'm sorry but we've never heard of Ninjato."

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to calm himself with a deep breath but he could already feel panic taking hold. "If you've never heard of Ninjato, I guess there's even less of a chance you've heard of the Elemental Nations."

"I'm afraid so, how did you get here?"

"War," Naruto said softly "I was fighting and my enemy used some kind of Space/Time jutsu on me and now here I am." Naruto explained easily.

"I am the Supreme Kai, former Guardian of the Eastern quadrant of the Universe now Guardian of the entire Universe. This," the now identified Guardian of the Universe gestured to the pink being "is my friend and bodyguard Kibito. What is your name my young friend?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, genin and Toad Sage of Konohagakure." Naruto said proudly, and then he paused and said "Guardian of the Universe? The paper work must be hell."

The Supreme Kai and Kibito face planted right where they stood, but they were up almost immediately. Lord Kai coughed into his hand trying to regain his composer. "Not really surprisingly there is very little paperwork involved." Lord Kai admitted.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders or at least tried to before wincing in pain.

"Try to take it easy, I've only partially healed you, you still have a ways to go." Kibito said.

"Thank you, I know for sure I was on my last leg. You've most likely brought me back from deaths door." Naruto said sincerely. "Hey the Guardian of the Universe has got to have some clout right? Is there a way for you to send me home?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but as far as I know there is no such place as Ninjato. You said you were hit with a Space/Time technique, I believe you were somehow sent outside of your home dimension and I'm sorry to inform you but I don't know any being capable of doing sending you home. I'm afraid you're stuck here." The Kai said solemnly.

"I was afraid of that. Now what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked more to himself than either of the two individuals next to him.

"First you're going to go to sleep while I finish healing you after that you will make a decision on what to do about your future." Kibito said and with a mere gesture of his hand in front of Naruto's face, Naruto slumped into unconsciousness.

Kibito got to work on fully healing the dimensional traveler while the Supreme Kai looked on silently. As Kibito was healing he felt something strange and abruptly cut off his healing energy.

"Why did you stop?"

"There uh…there seems to be a separate consciousness within him." Kibito said confused by his own discovery.

"What?" Lord Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As my healing energy flowed into him, I felt the stirring of another consciousness, a separate one." Kibito further explained.

"How can that be?" the Kai asked peering at the blonde enigma.

"I'm unsure Lord Kai; I've never encountered something like this before." Kibito tore the rest of Naruto's ruined shirt from his body, what he discovered was an intricate tattoo on his stomach. After a moment of hesitation he placed his hand on the blonde's stomach and then it sank into the tattoo. Kibito had an intense look of concentration on his face before his eyes suddenly widened and he retracted his hand. Clutched in his fist was a blood red fox with nine tails.

"This just raises more questions than answers." The Supreme Kai said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's first thought upon waking was _'I never want to leave this bed.' _The mattress was the softest he had ever felt and so was the pillow he rested his head on. He reached out blindly to fluff his pillow but instead of soft fabric what he grabbed was soft flesh. He gave a few test squeezes just to confirm that it really was what his brain was telling him. It was confirmed by the low moan he heard just above his head.

Naruto raised his head and slowly opened his eyes; he blinked slowly trying to focus his vision. What he saw was a woman completely foreign to him. She had dark skin like the people from the Hidden Cloud village, deep blood red hair that was pulled back in a pony-tail. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, Naruto realized he was slowly needing her breast the whole time he was studying her, he shot out of the bed and knelt on the floor and starting begging for his life. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm not a pervert even though I was taught by perverts most of my life. I have nothing but respect for the female body. I understand if you want to kill but please find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm such a young man I've only begun to live. Find it in your heart to forgive me!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha"

It was the laughter that had Naruto raising his head from the floor. He looked and the strange woman was sitting on the bed with the blanket bunched in her lap and now that he saw them her DD breast jiggling and exposed without shame. She shook her head from side to side still laughing and Naruto saw that her red hair wasn't in a single pony-tail but several braided pony-tails.

"Oh Naruto-kun, what am I going to do with you?"

"Uh do I know you miss?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Of course you know me; we've been together since the day you were born." Then she looked at him with red slit eyes.

Naruto gasped "Kurumi! How did you get out of the seal, why aren't we dead and where the hell did you get that body from?"

Naruto's eyes widened even further when Kurumi, the nine tailed demon fox, the most powerful of all tailed beasts the beacon for malevolent emotions giggled.

"Naruto-kun, you're so funny!" she said and giggled again.

Naruto gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah that's me, 1001 laughs a day. How is this," he waved his hand vaguely in her direction "possible?"

"It was that Kibito guy. He just pulled me right out of the seal, thankfully he didn't sever our connection or we really would be dead."

"Okay, that answers question 1 and 2, what about where this," he gestured towards her body "came from?"

Kurumi stood on the bed unashamedly naked turning around giving Naruto complete view of her body. "It's great isn't it? I designed it myself." she asked with a smile.

Naruto numbly nodded his head never taking his eyes off her perfect curves.

"I've always had the ability to transform but I never saw a reason to. It was that little Kai who made the transformation real. Now I can go from this stunning form to this," in a poof of smoke Kurumi was back in the form of a blood red fox with nine swishing tails on she was the size of an average fox.

"**By the way Naruto-kun, the Kai wanted a word with you when you woke up; there are clothes in the cabinet in the corner." **Kurumi hopped off the bed and padded towards the door. **"I'll see you outside."**

Naruto watched with the most confused look on his face as his prisoner turned partner walked away. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the empty door before he roused himself from the floor. He went to the cabinet and snatched the first pair of pants and shirt that fit him and strode out of the bedroom with the intent to get some answers from the people who saved his life. As he walked towards what he suspected was the front door he noticed the home he was in wasn't that big. The bedroom he just left was just off of the kitchen and the living was only large enough for a couch, a coffee table and two rocking chairs without seeming crowded.

He opened the front door got a glimpse of bright sunlight and then his jaw exploded in pain and he was sent sailing through the small living room and through the wall of the kitchen. When he finally rolled to a stop, he was treated to Kurumi in human form shaking him like a ragdoll and screaming in his face.

"YOU IDIOT! This is your entire fault if you hadn't taken your eyes off that bastard Uchiha I never would have ended up in this mess. I was happy the way I was, you did this to me!"

While Naruto was still trying to figure out what the hell she was screaming at him for, Kurumi suddenly burst into tears and buried her head in chest.

"It's a side effect from the transformation."

Naruto turned to the voice, it was the Kai. "Wha…what's wrong with her?"

"It's a side effect from me making her human transformation permanent, she now has human emotions, which she tells me she never had before." The Kai gestured to the still sobbing vixen, who Naruto was awkwardly patting on the back trying to console. "She has been running the gauntlet of human emotions for the last week; she's had poor Kibito running scared."

That explains the flirty Kurumi from earlier Naruto thought to him-self. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Once she gets used to them, yes." The Supreme Kai didn't admit that he had started sleeping with one eye open sense he had discovered just how violent the fox could get during her mood swings. "Naruto there is something I've wanted to talk to you about. Kurumi has told me a lot about Ninjato, more specifically she has told about _chakra_ and how ninja have learned to harness for battle. Here in this dimension, there is a similar energy called _ki_ that is used in battle. I believe with your already extensive experience with the use of _chakra_ that you could also use _ki_. I would like to train you to see if it's possible."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the purple being. Deception was a key to a ninja's survival, so he knew when he wasn't getting the whole story. "Why would _you_ a being with I can only assume is highest authority in the universe want to teach _me_ a stranded soldier such deadly techniques?"

"As you suspect it is not for any altruistic reasons." The Supreme Kai told the blonde about his greatest enemy as well as his greatest fear Majin Buu. He told him of the evil incarnate created by the wizard Bibidi and unleashed on the guardians of the universe and how he became the sole guardian of the universe because his fellow Kais perished under the vicious and relentless assault of Buu. He told him how Buu was eventually sealed away on Earth but would within a few years be free to reign terror once again. "So that is why I want to teach not only you but Kurumi as well. With you two as well as the other powerful warriors of Earth I have in mind, the Universe stands a very real chance of survival."

Naruto digested all he had heard. '_From a battle to protect a single planet to a battle to protect an entire Universe, what else could a 17 year old shinobi ask for?'_ Naruto thought to him-self. "I can't speak for Kurumi, but I always like learning knew techniques to use in battle, I'm in."

Kurumi, who had long since stopped crying to listen to the discussion was now rubbing herself against the hard plains of Naruto chest with a soft purring emanating from deep within her bosom. "I'm in as well. It's been too long since I've done any wanton destruction and this Majin Buu character sounds like I can vent all kinds of frustration out on his spleen." She said with a contented purr.

"Thank you both, you'll be saving countless lives."

Kurumi shrugged her shoulders, the thought of saving lives never factored in to her decision; it was the thought of wailing on someone with reckless abandon that sold her on the idea.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as well, since he was stuck here anyway, it only seemed logical to make sure there was going to be a _here_ to be stuck in.

"Training starts tomorrow, you two should get you rest." Lord Kai said before turning and drifting away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**AN: I figure I should end it right there for now. Review let me know what you think people.**


End file.
